Debates
Debates are an important and unique aspect of the Medieval Cop series. There are several different types of debates, each of which have the same basis but certain important aspects vary. Debates are present in virtually all of the games in Medieval Cop and Medieval Angel. Medieval Debates In a Medieval Debate, the opponent will attack you with evidence or logic. According to laws of Rightia, if an officer challenges another officer, the other officer must accept. There is nothing about generic soldiers having to accept, but it appears to be common courtesy. The player will be presented with various points or pieces of evidence to counter what the opponent said. If the player selects the correct fact, then the debater attacks the opposing fact with it. If the evidence selected is incorrect, then the player will lose a life and the screen will flash red. If the player runs out of lives, a game-over screen will show and the player will be returned to the title page. Dimensional Debates Dimensional Debates are different from Medieval Debates. There are more iterations of Dimensional Debates in the games. The most common type seen thus far is the player tries to guess the answer through 5 clues given. Sometimes the clues can be false if the opponent is able to counter the player with their own Dimensional Debate technique. Another type seen is picking out the 'odd one out' out of 5 different options. (E.g. fire, water, earth, air and the odd one out: metal; the "classical" elements are fire earth water air). When the player selects the correct answer, the debater uses it to manipulate their opponent's mind, or in The Invidia Games, guess the number/word. If the player selects the wrong answer, they will lose a life. Just like in Medieval Debates, if the player runs out of lives the game ends. Dimensional Debates can be cast on opponent as well as the caster. They have been used in a variety of different ways, with various effects like hypnotizing, searching for memories, boosting their own reflexes and battle skills, interrupting an opponent's dimensional debates, or even physically harming opponent. (The latter of which typically occurs by interfering with neurons, causing the brain to damage itself, though it can also happen if the technique is one like Mathio's, which makes use of sound.) Quick Debates The Quick Debate appeared for the first time in Adam and Eva. It consists of a normal Medieval Debate with a timer. After the timer finishes its countdown, any answer will be considered wrong, even if the answer was actually correct. Quick Debates received negative feedback by the game's fan base upon its reveal. My Uprising (Part 1) uses a similar, unnamed mechanic during the fight scene with the chickens. Due to the extensive amount of time given (which also varied depending on the difficulty of the question, with harder questions giving the player more time to figure out the answer) the modified version of Quick Debates received far better feedback than the earlier iteration. Medieval Throwdown A Medieval Throwdown is one of the more...unique form of Dimensional Technique usage. It is effectively a rap battle- one side will say a sequence of rhymes using their DT, and the opponent will counter with their own. Medieval Throwdowns are method through which one can counter the Siren's Hymn Medieval Throwdowns first appeared in My Destiny (Part 1). Videos Category:Gameplay